Slythindor
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. Harry Potter meets Dalton. Dwight met Ethan when he was eight years old. There was always something about him that kept Dwight around.  Terrible summary  Dwighthan.


**Title:** Slythindor  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Harry Potter meets Dalton. Dwight met Ethan when he was eight years old. There was always something about him that kept Dwight around. (Terrible summary)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little. Also JK Rowling graced us with Harry Potter for which I am eternally grateful.

Dwight was eight when he met Ethan Brightman. He always knew he was different from other people. He was gifted. At first he thought it was a good thing. He couldn't quite control what he did though. A glass would explode or a flower would float away and he couldn't stop it. He got picked on, teased. No one seemed to like what they didn't understand so instead of people, Dwight relied on books for his company.

He was sitting under a tree as he read, his eyes slowly drooping closed. He'd lost track of time and was slowly falling asleep under the summer sun. His eyes shot open when he felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see a boy resting his head there.

Blonde hair fell in the boys eyes and he pushed it away, revealing big, bright blue eyes, "What are you reading?"

Dwight stared at the boy for a moment, clutching the book to his chest, "Just a book."

The boy giggled, "Well duh! What's the book about?"

Dwight looked at the cover of the book, shrugging, "N-Nothing, really."

"Liar." The boy shuffled closer, pressing their shoulders together and looking at the cover, "Ghost stories? Will you read me one?"

Dwight raised an eyebrow, "I don't even know your name."

The boy grinned, grabbing Dwight's hand and shaking it, "My name is Ethan. Ethan Brightman." He waved his hand towards the book and the pages flew open in Dwight's hand, falling on a story, "Ooh, read me that one? Please?"

Dwight stared at Ethan for a moment, "Did you just…?"

"Yeah but ssh," He pressed a finger to his lips, grinning, "It's a secret."

"So why are you telling me?"

"I trust you. Please read me the story?" Ethan pouted, staring into Dwight's eyes imploringly.

"You want me to read you this one?" Dwight looked at the page and smiled, "That's one of my favourites."

Ethan grinned, feeling proud of himself, "Really?" He bounced a little on the spot, "Read it, read it!"

Dwight chuckled, leaning into Ethan and started reading. Yes, it was weird that Ethan had just come out of no where and demanded he read him a story but Ethan was the first person to talk to him for so long and he was like Dwight. He was gifted.

By the end of the story, Ethan was clinging to Dwight's arm, "T-That's one of your favourites?"

"Yep. I read it all the time." Dwight smiled brightly, closing the book.

"Wow. You must be really brave to read something so scary." Ethan shivered slightly, hugging Dwight quickly and jumping to his feet, "I should go but it was nice meeting you."

Dwight looked down at the cover of his book sadly, "Will...will I see you again?"

"I'll come back tomorrow. Promise."

Dwight smiled at Ethan, unsure if he could believe him. All his life people had told him one thing and done another. As he looked into those blue eyes he felt he could trust him. He didn't know why but he knew he had to hold onto that feeling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ethan grinned before bolting down the field.

x X x

Dwight waited. He sat in the exact spot he had the day before and he waited. He needed to see his friend again. Could he call Ethan a friend? He started falling asleep again, resting his head on the trunk of the tree.

It was a few moments later that he felt something land on him. His eyes flew open and a pair of blue eyes stared back at him.

Ethan crawled up Dwight's lap, hugging him tightly and giggling softly, "I told you I'd be back. You did believe me, right?"

Dwight couldn't stop himself from smiling, "Of course I did."

Ethan grinned, resting his chin on Dwight's chest, "You never told me your name."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I'm Dwight."

Ethan thought for a moment before crossing his arms over Dwight's chest and resting his head there again, "I like that name."

Dwight chuckled, "Thank you."

Ethan watched Dwight, unsure of what he should say. Dwight looked back at Ethan. He'd never had a friend before. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to work. No one ever really hugged him and here was Ethan lying on him.

"You're really…touchy feely." Dwight murmured, watching Ethan carefully.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop." Ethan pressed his hands to Dwight's chest, pushing himself up.

"No!" Dwight blushed, hugging Ethan to him, "I like it. It's different."

Ethan's face lit up and he hugged Dwight tightly, "I like different."

Dwight chuckled. He picked at the grass next to him, "Why…why did you come over here yesterday anyway?"

Ethan frowned, looking a little sad, "You looked so lonely. No one should feel like that. Everyone needs a friend."

Dwight raised his eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips, "You're my friend?"

"I hope so." Ethan chuckled.

Another silence fell between them and Dwight watched as Ethan drew pictures onto his shirt with his finger before they dissolved away and he started again. He wasn't used to someone being able to do things like he was. He wasn't expecting anyone to be as open with it as Ethan was. He smiled softly as Ethan drew a tree in a field before the picture faded away.

When he was with Ethan, Dwight couldn't stop himself from saying the things he was thinking. It was an impulse. He almost thought Ethan was influencing it but quickly shot that idea down as ridiculous. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself from breaking the silence, saying, "You're not alone."

Ethan looked up at Dwight, tilting his head to the side in confusion, "Of course not. You're here."

"N-No." Dwight chuckled nervously, "I mean, the things that you can do. I can do that too…"

Ethan looked at Dwight and frowned, "It's not nice to make fun of people Dwight."

"No! I mean it. I'll…I'll show you. What's your favourite colour?"

Ethan watched Dwight carefully, "Gold…"

Dwight nodded slowly, biting his lip and clasping his hands together. He whispered softly, "I'm not very good at it though, not like you." He closed his eyes, concentrating on the energy growing in his hands. A moment later, he held his hands close to his face, opening them just enough for him to see and grinned.

Ethan leaned closer, curiosity getting the better of him, "What did you do?"

"It's like…I picture it in my mind and it slowly starts to take shape." Dwight looked up at Ethan, holding out his hand, "A-And then I think of a colour and it sort of…paints it that colour."

Ethan picked the small flower out of Dwight's hand, holding it up and letting the golden colour glimmer in the light, "Wow…" He grinned, looking back at Dwight, "Do another one. Do red."

Dwight chuckled, "I'll paint them any colour you want." He repeated the process before holding up a bright red flower.

Ethan bounced excitedly, begging Dwight to make more and more flowers until he had every colour he could imagine, "They're so pretty…"

Dwight wasn't used to this. Usually he got mocked, called names if he tried to show someone he could do things like this but Ethan was so excited. Everyone else told him he was a liar and he was stupid to think he could do that but Ethan made him keep going, made him keep trying. Dwight grinned, "I'm glad you like them."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because people always make fun of me when I try to show them." Dwight looked away sadly, not wanting Ethan to see him so weak.

"I would never make fun of you."

x X x

They spent every spare moment together, wanting to learn more about each other. It was a couple of years later that everything changed. The year Dwight turned eleven was the year the letters arrived.

Dwight sat under the tree, staring at the letter in awe. So he was a wizard? That was the name for what he was?

Ethan rushed to Dwight's side, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, looking down at the paper in his hands, "You got your letter!"

"Y-Yeah. I did." Dwight looked over at Ethan, smiling stiffly.

Ethan furrowed his brows, resting his head against Dwight's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Ethan shook his head, frowning, "Dwight Houston, you tell me what's wrong right now."

"I'm just…I…" Dwight stared at the words on the letter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I don't know what to do. I-I mean…all my life I haven't had anywhere to really belong…"

"But now you do. That's a good thing Dwight." Ethan smiled reassuringly and pointed to the letter, "This is the chance to start over. You can show how amazing you are at this school without getting mocked."

Dwight nodded, "Yeah…but I mean, I was talking to my mother about it…a-and she said that everyone gets sorted into houses." He looked over at Ethan, biting his lip, "She said they become like your family a-and…and what if we don't get into the same house Ethan?"

Ethan grabbed Dwight's hand, holding it tightly in his own and looked him in the eyes, "It won't matter. You're my best friend and something like a house choice won't change that."

Dwight smiled faintly, "I've never had a best friend before."

Ethan kissed Dwight's cheek, "Well you're the best friend I've ever had."

Dwight grinned, resting his head against Ethan's, "You promise we'll be friends forever?"

"Forever."

x X x

Standing on platform nine and three quarters was when it finally hit. Dwight stood there with all his luggage and his little rat, Impala. The little rat sat atop his luggage, looking around in awe of its surroundings.

"Ready?" Dwight jumped as he heard Ethan's voice next to him.

"You always creep up on me."

Ethan chuckled, "I'm sorry. Who's this?" He held his finger up above Impala, giggling softly when she jumped up on her hind legs, bumping her nose against it.

Dwight smiled fondly at the little black rat, "This is Impala. She's very affectionate. I don't think my mum was very pleased that I wanted to get a rat…"

Ethan laughed as Impala crawled up his arm, sitting on his shoulder, "I like her. She's adorable."

Dwight grinned, tilting his head as he saw the small owl in the cage amongst Ethan's luggage. It was so much smaller than everyone else's owls and it's big yellow eyes stared back at him, "That's the smallest owl I've ever seen." He murmured softly.

Ethan looked over at Dwight, chuckling at the quizzical look he was giving the bird, "This is Peanut Butter. I call him Nutters. He's still young. He needs to grow, but that's good because we'll grow up together."

Dwight looked up at Ethan, smiling, "We'll grow up together too; you and me."

Ethan's face lit up, "Really?"

"I promise." Dwight nodded, pressing his finger to the cage. Nutters crooned, pressing his beak to the bar in a plea for attention. He chuckled, rubbing his finger against the feathers by Nutter's beak, "He's so soft."

"He likes you." Ethan smiled, "Come on. They put your luggage on for you. They'll let Impala on with us."

Dwight moved towards the train, unsure of himself. As soon as they got on, Ethan grabbed Dwight's hand, "Come on!" He laughed, running down the aisles in search of the perfect seats.

"I don't think you're meant to run on the train." Dwight did his best to keep up with Ethan's pace.

"They're not even rules, they're guidelines." Ethan opened a door, pulling Dwight into the small booth, "Perfect."

Dwight carefully sat down across from Ethan, holding Impala close to his chest. He looked out the window at the others boarding the train. There were so many. He felt so small in comparison. He thought he was special but there were so many others like him. He looked down at the little rat in his hands.

Dwight was scared. He had never been away from home and he had definitely never been away from his brother. He missed Alan already and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act around these people.

Ethan was sitting with his back against the wall, his legs outstretched on the seat. He had his eyes closed and was letting the soft vibration of the train as it started to move sooth him. He looked over at Dwight and bit his lip. Dwight looked so sad, like he was so close to crying. He cleared his throat and held his arms open in invitation.

Dwight looked up at Ethan, staring at him for a moment. Ethan was always the affectionate one. He wasn't very good at it. He'd never been in Ethan's arms like he was being invited to before. This was so different…but it was what Dwight wanted. He slowly stood up, still holding Impala close to him and sat between Ethan's legs, resting his head against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Ethan whispered softly.

Dwight looked down at Impala, petting her head softly, "I…" He couldn't find the words, instead shaking his head.

Ethan sighed sadly, wrapping his arms tightly around Dwight's waist, "Tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Dwight sniffled, trying to stop himself from crying. He didn't want to cry. He had to be brave, but really, if Ethan wanted to know, he'd tell him the truth, "I'm scared." He spoke under his breath, not really wanting to admit it.

Ethan hugged Dwight a little tighter, "It's going to be okay. I'm here look after you."

Dwight looked up at Ethan, curling up a little and shuffling closer. "What if I'm not good at this?"

"You will be. I can tell." Ethan smiled reassuringly, "And I know who the best wizard at that school is going to be, the most special wizard."

Dwight watched as Impala crawled up Ethan's arm, "Who?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, poking Dwight's side, "You, silly."

Dwight giggled softly, "You're crazy. I'm nothing special."

"You are to me."

Dwight turned a little in Ethan's arms, hugging him to his chest, "Thank you."

"For what?" Ethan smiled, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"For looking after me."

"Always will. I promise."

x X x

Dwight looked at the boat, unsure of himself. He looked up at Ethan, smiling nervously.

"Dwight, get in the boat before I let go of it!" Ethan held the small boat in place.

He looked down at the boat, biting his lip nervously. Impala scurried down his arm, looking curiously at the boat. She sniffed the air for a moment before jumping off Dwight's arm towards the boat.

"No!" Dwight panicked, rushing to grab the rat. He lost his footing, falling into the water as he caught the little black rat. He spluttered, sitting up and holding Impala to his chest.

Ethan giggled, looking down at Dwight. He held out a hand for Dwight, speaking through his laughter, "Come on. We're going to be late."

Dwight nodded, getting to his feet and shaking his legs of some of the water as he stepped into the boat. He ran a hand over Impala's head, smiling softly as her hair stuck up in different directions. Ethan sat next to him in the boat, pushing them away from dry land and following the other boats.

Dwight shivered, clinging to Impala and running a hand softly through her fur, trying to get it to sit right. Ethan watched Dwight carefully for a moment before shuffling on the boat to Dwight's side and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"'S cold." Dwight murmured softly.

"I know but I'll keep you warm." Ethan brushed his finger over Impala's head before hugging Dwight to his chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

Dwight pressed himself closer to Ethan's warmth, sighing softly, "Thank you."

Ethan brushed Dwight's damp hair from his eyes, kissing his head, "It'll be okay. It'll be an adventure. You'll see."

x X x

Dwight was almost dry by the time they got to Hogwarts. Everything was so big and different and he could do nothing but stare in awe of it all, afraid to touch anything. As they made their way through the great hall, Dwight looked all around at all the other people, feeling so small.

Dwight watched the sorting hat warily. It was so angry…or maybe that was impatience. Every time someone was sorted, the crowd would cheer. Eventually the professor called Ethan's name and Dwight was sure his heart had stopped. Ethan smiled reassuringly, grabbing Dwight's hand and squeezing it gently before going up and letting the hat sort him into his house. The hat thought for a moment as it was laid on Ethan's head. Ethan's eyes trailed up, trying to get a glimpse of the hat. Dwight could do nothing but stare at Ethan, waiting for the hat to finally speak.

"…Slytherin!"

The crowd cheered and Ethan smiled softly, looking right at Dwight and mouthing, "Good luck."

Dwight watched Ethan walk to the Slytherin table and his heart broke when he saw the others hugging him and introducing themselves. Why was he jealous? Ethan was making friends and that was good, right? But he was the one who was supposed to hug Ethan. He was the one who was supposed to make Ethan smile. Dwight bit his lip, looking down at his shoes and tried to quell the thoughts.

A few more people were asked up before it finally came to Dwight's turn and as he watched them he got more and more nervous. He kept stealing glances at Ethan, biting his lip and looking over at Impala, noticing the way she sniffed the air in the direction of Ethan. He was talking to the other Slytherins, laughing, smiling. Dwight felt a little empty, knowing he wasn't over there with him, making him smile. He hoped he'd get into Slytherin. He wanted to be near him. Ethan looked up at Dwight and grinned.

Dwight finally made his way up to the sorting hat. His hands were shaking. He was so scared. The thing was alive and they were putting it on his head. It would go through his mind to figure out which house he would suit. How could he be anything less than terrified? He sat still, trying to think positively and closed his eyes. Every hair at the back of his neck stood on end as the hat was placed on his head and he felt it move as it tried to think through the best possible house choice for him.

Eventually, the hat finally made it's decision, calling out, "Gryffindor!" and the crowd cheered once more. Dwight looked over at the house, smiling softly. That was good, right? He had heard nothing but good things about Gryffindor. His mother had been a Gryffindor, so it made sense, right?

He stepped down and started moving towards the Gryffindor table, glancing over at Ethan and his heart sunk. He wasn't with him. He wasn't with Ethan. He was all alone and he had no idea what he was going to do without his best friend next to him to keep him safe.

The other Gryffindors came over to Dwight, hugging him and welcoming him to the group but Dwight didn't say anything. He was never one for affection. Except with Ethan. He sat down, looking at Ethan across from him at the other table. The blonde boy smiled a little sadly, shrugging.

x X x

In the halls, Ethan ran up behind Dwight, hugging him tightly to his chest. Dwight jumped but soon realised who it was. No one else hugged like Ethan did. He turned around, pulling Ethan into his arms and taking a shaky breath. He'd barely seen Ethan all day. It had been so long since he'd been away from Ethan like that. It felt wrong.

"Congratulations." Ethan murmured softly into Dwight's ear.

"What?"

"You made Gryffindor. That's like…the house everyone wants to get into."

Dwight looked into Ethan's eyes, feeling his heart break just a little because it didn't feel that way at all. This wasn't the house he wanted to be in. "But I want to stay with you."

Ethan looked down, feeling a knot in his stomach at Dwight's words because he wanted that too. More than anything, "I know Dwight but you fit into Gryffindor. You do. Besides, we still have classes together."

"I don't fit in at all. I'm not brave." Dwight bit his lip, hugging Ethan again and burying his face in his neck, "I just want to stay with you. Why can't I stay with you?"

"Dwight, you are the bravest person I know. You can do this. You'll see. We said we'd be best friends forever and we are. I will never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Ethan agreed, smiling softly, "I've got to get back to my dorm…but I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh…okay." Dwight nodded, nervously pressing a kiss to Ethan's cheek, "I'll see you in the morning."

x X x

It got worse with time. When Dwight was thirteen a day without talking became a week. Every time Dwight tried to see Ethan, something happened to stop it. Dwight felt sick, he missed him so much. People kept telling him about how bad Slytherins were. He kept hearing about how manipulative they were, how they cheat and they discriminate. Dwight didn't believe Ethan was capable of any of those things, but he couldn't help but wonder if being around people like that would change him.

He wanted to see Ethan again, to assure himself that Ethan hadn't changed. He waited impatiently for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class to finish, stealing glances at the boy. Ethan hadn't changed much. His blonde hair still fell in his eyes. He still tilted his head to the side when he was confused but his smile wasn't the same. It didn't reach his eyes as much and he didn't seem to smile for the sake of smiling anymore.

Dwight waited until everyone had left and Ethan was still packing up his things. He made his way to Ethan's side, clearing his throat to get his attention. Ethan turned to Dwight and grinned, pulling him into a strong hug, "I've missed you so much."

Dwight took a shaky breath, hugging Ethan just as tightly, "I've missed you too."

He felt like a weight had been lifted. Of course Ethan still cared. He was Ethan and he was perfect and nothing would ever change that.

Dwight looked up at Ethan, looking into his soft blue eyes, "I was wondering if you wanted to do anything tonight. You know, like old times?"

Ethan pulled away, picking up a book and turning away from Dwight as he tried to fit it into his bag, "I actually have plans tonight with some friends…"

"Oh. Okay." Dwight felt uneasy. He never wanted this. Ethan didn't need him anymore. Every time anyone had ever finished needing Dwight it always ended the same way; with Dwight all alone. Ethan had never actually needed him to begin with so it was really a surprise this hadn't happened sooner.

Dwight sighed, walking out of the room and wondering if just maybe they were right about Slytherins.

Ethan was still talking, not hearing Dwight leave, "I know it's not ideal. I'd prefer to spend time with you like we used to but I thought maybe you'd…" He turned to find Dwight gone, sighing sadly and looking at his feet, "Come with us…"

x X x

They barely spoke anymore but Nutters was a constant reminder of Ethan. He's been trained to bring Dwight's mail as well as Ethan's so whenever Dwight got a letter from home, he'd see the little bird. Nutters was still tiny compared to the other owls but he was growing. Some of the deep brown feathers on his wings had faded into a brilliant caramel colour that almost glimmered in the right light.

Dwight ran a hand over the owl's feathers, smiling fondly before picking up his letter. Impala did what she always did when Nutters came. She scurried over to the owl, sniffing the air as she went and jumped up on her hind legs. Nutters met her half way, touching his beak to her nose and crooned softly. Impala walked to Nutters' side and he let out his wing, letting her nestle there as she always did.

Dwight watched them, smiling fondly before looking at the letter. The owl waited patiently, wanting to make sure Dwight had gotten to read it all the way through.

As Dwight was reading, he froze. What he had read couldn't be true. It had to be a lie. Tears welled in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors were brave. He looked at Nutters, a still smile on his face and nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. He knew he'd lose control if he did. The bird chirped once, taking a few steps from Impala and flying swiftly away. Dwight didn't know what to do, what to say. He just sat shocked. He looked up, seeing everyone around him, smiling, talking happily. He felt sick, crowded, almost claustrophobic. He had to leave. He held out his hand and the little black rat scurried up onto his shoulder.

Dwight slowly made his way from the great hall, heading for his dorms. He felt so empty. What did he have now? No one actually spent any time with him anymore. He had gone back to living in books. Sure, more books had been opened up to him as he was introduced to this world but it wasn't the same. He had no one to turn to now, when he needed it the most. He felt so utterly alone.

He took a shaky breath, leaning against a wall for a moment, trying to get his breathing normal, trying to control the tears that were stinging at his eyes. When he finally got his bearings, he realised where he'd ended up going. The Slytherin common rooms stood in front of him and he couldn't even stop himself as he knocked. He needed someone. Now.

A boy and a girl a few years older than him opened the door, looking him up and down with raised eyebrows. The girl was the first to speak, "Can we help you?"

Dwight took a shaky breath, feeling so completely out of his comfort zone, "I…is Ethan here? Ethan Brightman?"

"I think he is but we can't let you in here, it's Slytherins only." The boy looked a little apologetic.

"Please. Just five minutes. That's all I need." Dwight all but begged.

It was at that moment that Ethan was walking into the main area of the Slytherin common room, catching a glimpse of him, "Dwight? What are you doing here?" Dwight looked flustered. His eyes were red and he looked pale, "What happened?"

"Ethan! Get them to let me in! Please!"

"You know, I can't. It's against the rules. What's going on with you?"

"He's dead Ethan! Alan…h-he's dead." And then it hit him. It hit him like a truck. He hadn't said it out loud until that moment. Alan was dead. He wasn't coming back and he was never going to see his little brother again. He could barely breathe and his knees buckled.

Ethan ran forward just in time to catch Dwight, immediately pulling him into his arms and rubbing his back, "Ssh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

Dwight clung to Ethan, burying his face in his neck and crying. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He didn't care if Ethan never spoke to him again, he needed to let it out. Just this one time and then he could hide it. His whole body shook as he sobbed.

"Guys, come on." Ethan looked up at the other Slytherins, urging him to let Dwight in.

"You know we would if we could but if we got caught…"

"Look at him!" Ethan hugged Dwight a little tighter, "If you don't let him in here, you have no heart!"

They looked at each other for a moment before finally one of them cracked, sighing, "Not long. You get him out of here as soon as you can."

Ethan sighed in relief, pulling Dwight to his feet, "Thank you guys." He pulled Dwight with him, the Gryffindor barely moving, "Come on, I'll keep you safe."

Dwight no idea where he was going. He refused to take his head away from Ethan's shoulder. It was nice there. It felt safe. He could hide. A moment passed and he heard Ethan yelling for everyone to leave and a shuffling of feet. He reluctantly looked up to see empty beds. Ethan dragged him to one in particular and sat down, leaning against the head board and pulling Dwight into his lap.

Dwight crawled close to Ethan, hugging him tightly and shivering. He felt so cold and so alone. He knew that Ethan was there now but it wouldn't stay that way. He couldn't get used to this but it was so nice and warm in his arms. Couldn't he just be a little bit selfish? He knew it would hurt in the end but he needed it. He needed to feel loved. He needed to feel like he wasn't alone.

Impala scurried off of Dwight's shoulder, sniffing Ethan for a moment before running over to Nutters, leaving their owners alone. Ethan ran a hand through Dwight's hair, humming a soothing tune in an attempt to calm him down. All Dwight could do was keep crying, letting all the emotions out.

Ethan continued to stroke a hand through Dwight's hair, his humming slowly getting quieter as Dwight's sobs did too. It was such a lovely sound. Dwight tried to stop himself crying so that he could listen closer, wanting to take in every note Ethan hummed but as he got quieter, so too did the sound. He couldn't control his breathing and tears still fell down his cheeks but he didn't want the sound to stop, "P-Please…keep going…" He whispered, not being able to get his voice much higher than that.

Ethan smiled fondly, "My Mum used to sing me that song when I was upset. It always made me feel better."

Dwight watched Ethan's face carefully, "It's beautiful."

Ethan pulled Dwight a little closer in his arms, humming softly, wanting to just stop Dwight crying. At least for a little while. He brushed his fingers slowly through Dwight's hair, watching him carefully. Dwight's eyes were closed. There were still tears falling down his cheeks but he'd gone quiet, except of course for the shaky breaths he was taking.

Eventually a silence fell between them. Ethan thought Dwight must've fallen asleep. His hands were still gripping Ethan's shirt tightly, his whole body curled up in a ball in Ethan's lap. The skin around his eyes was red and blotchy from crying. His black mop of hair falling into them so carelessly, more so than usual. He looked so broken and it was all Ethan could do not to cry with him. His best friend was in his arms and he was so broken it seemed there was no way to fix him.

"I should've been there." Dwight's voice was rough, cracking slightly towards the end of his sentence.

Ethan watched Dwight carefully, not having expected him to speak, "What do you mean?" He murmured softly, rubbing his hand up and down Dwight's back in soothing circles.

"I should've been there to look after him. I'm his big brother…and I wasn't there."

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself."

"I should've been there." Dwight whispered.

"You couldn't. You had to be here. You know you did. You belong here."

"No I don't." Dwight scoffed, "You have no idea how alone I am here."

Ethan looked at Dwight, unsure of what to say. He missed Dwight more than anything but he thought Dwight would've at least had someone to turn to, someone to spend some time with. Then he realised. Dwight came here. He was a Gryffindor and being here could get him in so much trouble but he came here because Ethan was all he had…and even that was fading away. Time was slowly tearing them apart.

"You have me." Ethan said sternly, grabbing Dwight's hand and squeezing it gently. He felt warm inside when he held Dwight's hand. He wasn't quite sure why. He just knew that it felt right. Everything with Dwight felt right. Even when they were kids, a hug from Dwight made things good. He felt this strange warmth in the pit of his stomach when he was with Dwight. He smiled whenever he was with him. That's what best friends were like though, right?

Dwight hugged Ethan tightly, "I guess that's what counts for now." He looked at Ethan's shirt, avoiding his eyes. He knew they'd go back to never speaking after this but he couldn't help himself. He needed the warmth and the companionship.

Ethan wasn't sure how to take that response. Was Dwight saying he was using him? No. That didn't make any sense. Why would he? It just wasn't something Dwight would do. He wrapped his arms tightly around the dark haired boy, whispering softly in his ear, "Everything is going to be okay. You've just got to give it time. You'll see."

"I hope you're right." Dwight whispered just as softly. He looked up at Ethan, his eyes half closed and he realised how close they were. If Dwight were to lean over just a little, he could kiss Ethan. Why did that sound so appealing? They looked really soft. He was trying to figure out how soft they would be and this was all so inappropriate. His brother had just died and he was thinking about tasting his best friend's lips. They were right there though. One brush of lips couldn't hurt, right?

Just as he went to lean forward, someone walked into the room and Dwight jolted back, "Ethan, the professor is coming. You've got to get rid of him." the Slytherin boy pointed to Dwight, shrugging before leaving them alone again.

Dwight was almost tempted to try leaning in again but he didn't. He resisted. Ethan grabbed his hand, pulling Dwight up to his feet and grabbing Impala. Nutters chirped sadly as the little rat was taken away, watching as they ran out of the room.

Ethan dragged Dwight to another door and murmured softly, "I'm really sorry. We can talk again, okay? I'll be right here for you. Promise."

"I…I've missed you." Dwight whispered, feeling unsure of everything.

Ethan smiled, handing Impala to Dwight, "I missed you too." He pressed a kiss to Dwight's cheek, "Now go."

The kisses had always left a warm feeling in Dwight's stomach when they were kids but now it had the added sensation of butterflies. He felt almost uneasy in the giddiness the kiss had given. He blushed, taking Impala and leaving before he said something stupid.

x X x

When Dwight was sixteen, he and Ethan rarely spoke. Dwight was sure that every time he spoke, he made it awkward. Ethan could sense it on him. He knew. He had to know. Dwight didn't understand at first. He didn't understand why he wanted so badly to press his lips to Ethan's, to just taste them. Then the dreams started. Dreams of being pinned to beds, of bodies pressed close, writhing together.

He'd deny if asked but the best dreams were the ones when he was laying naked with Ethan in his arms. They'd talk and laugh and kiss and whisper sweet things to each other, the rest of the world not mattering. It was perfect.

So whenever Ethan came up to him, he'd become a blundering mess. He'd stutter, he'd look away, he'd chuckle nervously and then Ethan would hug him or kiss his cheek and he'd get those butterflies in his stomach.

So he did what he had to do. He avoided contact with Ethan. That weighed heavily on their friendship but Dwight just kept telling himself that the sooner he got over this, the sooner they could go back to the way things were.

His plan was going brilliantly, in his opinion. Right up until the one day things changed. He could see Ethan coming towards him from the other end of the hall. He could see that intent look on his face. That look that said he was going to talk to Dwight. He was going to hug him and smile that perfect smile and Dwight was going to swoon.

He looked around, searching for a means of escape but there were none. He had to come up with an excuse and he had to make it believable. He could do that, right?

"Dwight!" Ethan grinned as he came to a stop in front of him, "I was wondering-"

"S-Sorry. Can't stop. In a rush. Got to…got to be somewhere." Dwight murmured, moving around Ethan. He thought he'd done a good job. He thought that was an okay excuse. Ethan would accept that and he could go on to avoid Ethan another day.

"Dwight Houston, you come back here, right now!" No such luck.

Dwight froze. He was caught and now Ethan was going to tell him he knew and that he thought Dwight was pathetic. This was it. They would never be friends like they used to and it was all his fault. Reluctantly, he turned around, his eyes staring at the floor. He didn't want to see the look in Ethan's eyes. He didn't want to know how much Ethan hated him.

"What is your problem?"

Those four words cut Dwight deep. His breathing stuttered and he reluctantly looked up from the floor, seeing the hurt on Ethan's face, "N-Nothing."

"Then why have you been avoiding me? I'm not blind Dwight!"

"I-I…I haven't been avoiding you." Dwight looked away, not being able to look in Ethan's eyes. Everyone knew he was lying. He wasn't exactly subtle about avoiding Ethan.

"What happened to us?"

Dwight was sure there was a hint of desperation in Ethan's voice. He felt terrible. He was causing Ethan all this pain. He was a horrible person and an even worse friend. Dwight crossed his arms tightly over his chest, avoiding all eye contact, "This place happened. Life happened."

"You know that isn't true. We said we'd make it work but you're not even trying."

"Yeah, well maybe this place has changed you! Maybe it's changed both of us!" He replied defensively. Dwight knew how that sounded. How Ethan would take it. He didn't mean a word of it, really. He just didn't want Ethan to keep digging, to see the truth.

Ethan just stared at Dwight for a moment before finally snapping, "What? Because I'm a Slytherin? You think that wearing red instead of green makes you better than me!"

"N-No, Ethan, I didn't mean it like that…"

"You got into the house everyone wants but that doesn't mean you are better than anyone else at this school!"

"I know…" Dwight's voice had turned to a whisper. He felt so little and this hurt so much more than Ethan knowing the truth. Ethan hated him. He knew it was coming but he was expecting it to hurt less than this.

"And do you even understand how much Slytherins go through? People make up stories about us every day. We have no hearts. We manipulate people. We're just bad news, yeah? Do you honestly think I'm like that? Do you honestly think the guys you saw that day you came to me and you cried on my shoulder, you think they're heartless? How do you think you managed to get into the Slytherin common rooms that day! They could've thrown you out but they didn't because they're just as good as you and me and every other kid at this school!" Ethan was slowly taking steps closer and closer to Dwight as he spoke.

Dwight wanted to run. He wanted to hide and to cry and pretend this was all just some horrible nightmare but he couldn't move. "I-I didn't mean that Ethan. I'm sorry…"

"No. You're not. If you were, you wouldn't have let this happen to us."

Dwight looked into Ethan's eyes, seeing tears forming there. He bit his quivering lip, his voice cracking as he spoke, "I'm sorry. Just…just tell me what to do to fix this."

Ethan's voice went soft, his eyes never leaving Dwight's, "Tell me why. What happened to best friends forever? To growing up together? What happened to all those promises we made each other and what happened to the little boy who read me ghost stories when I was eight years old?"

Dwight opened his mouth to speak, closing it again. He didn't know what to say. Ethan was right. He'd been a horrible friend. He ruined everything. "I didn't…I'm…I still care about you. It's different."

Ethan looked away for a moment, letting a few tears fall before looking back at Dwight, "Well, I love you. I have for so long…and it kills me inside because you don't want to be so much as seen with me anymore but I can't help it. I love how you let me hug you but no one else. I love when you smile and laugh and even when you read and you bite your lip when you're concentrating."

Dwight stared at Ethan, wide eyed. It was like Ethan was inviting him. He was screaming at him to just kiss him so Dwight did. He cupped Ethan's face in his hand, pulling him into a soft, almost desperate kiss. He wrapped his arm around Ethan's waist, holding him close, not wanting to let him go. He'd dreamt of this for years. Ethan's lips were so soft and tasted different. He'd never tasted anything like that but he liked it. He finally broke the kiss, taking a breath as his back hit a wall.

"Why…why did you do that?" Ethan whispered.

"How long have you loved me?" Dwight brushed his thumb over Ethan's cheek, wiping away tears.

"It's always been you."

Dwight grinned, moving his hand into Ethan's hair and pressing their lips back together. The kiss was slower than the first, more playful. Dwight knew he had all the time in the world to explore Ethan's body now and he was going to take it all slow. He grazed his teeth along Ethan's bottom lip and sighed happily.

Ethan pulled away, chuckling into Dwight's lips, "So I guess you have some similar feelings, then?"

"I love you." Dwight rested their heads together, "I love you so much."

x X x

"Lumos." Dwight murmured, a little light appearing under the blankets. Just enough to see each other. He looked into Ethan's eyes, smiling fondly. He didn't know how he'd gotten this lucky. He'd fallen in love with his best friend and somehow Ethan had too.

He brushed his hand along Ethan's side, their legs tangled together, trying to stay as close as possible. Ethan watched Dwight, smirking, "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"That thing where you stare at me." Ethan grinned.

Dwight blushed, looking away, "Sorry. I didn't realise."

Ethan giggled, "It's okay. I don't mind." He kissed Dwight's cheek, whispering softly, "We're in our own little world. Nothing can hurt us here."

Dwight scoffed, "Not until someone comes along and finds a Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room."

"I cast one of those protection charms Dwight. No one can see anything or hear anything in this bed. Come on, live a little…" Ethan winked, chuckling softly.

"Really?" Dwight raised his eyes, looking sceptical, "Even if I screamed?"

Ethan snorted, "Why would you be screaming?"

Dwight blushed again, "O-Okay, that came out wrong. What I meant was-"

"Dwight!" Ethan laughed, "Just shut up, okay?" He pulled Dwight close, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Dwight sighed softly. That was much better than talking. He was never very good at talking. Ethan was good at putting his lips to far better use. He pressed his hand to Ethan's neck, slowly sliding it into his hair and pulled Ethan closer.

They both moaned softly into each other's lips and Dwight pulled away just enough to speak, their lips brushing against each other, "W-Where's Impala and Nutters?"

"They scurried off somewhere together. I think they're quite smitten with each other." Ethan giggled softly, wrapping his arms around Dwight's neck and brushed their noses together.

"They aren't the only ones…" Dwight smirked, pressing another kiss to Ethan's lips, "We'll grow up together; you and me." He whispered into Ethan's lips, repeating the words he spoke when he was just eleven.

Ethan grinned, "Really?"

"I promise."


End file.
